disneyprogrammesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blankie Go Bye-Bye
Teddy accidentally put Charlie's Blanket into the donation pile. She was supposed to put it on the laundry pile. She tries to Go look for it but she gets locket in the truck. PJ takes Teddys advice and plans a Delicious Moroccan feast for their wedding. Gabe, Amy and Bob go to the movies to celebrate. Charlie Ruins up the feast by starting a baby Food fight. Part 1 Teddy and Gabe go into the living room and ask why Charlie is so upset. Gabe asks his parents to tell Charlie to shut up. Charlie is missing her blankie. Gabe says it's stupid to think someone needs an object to help them sleep. Teddy asks him about Coco and Gabe says "He's different". Gabe starts playing his video game which Teddy takes from him. Gabe offers his parents lunch and a movie, his treat. Gabe also asks for Bob's wallet, not knowing what "my treat" means. Gabe suggests watching Star Exploders III: Ticking Asteroids. The critics hated it, which must mean the movie is good. Amy does not seem excited and suggests The Willow Weeps Tomorrow. Amy describes it as a movie about a young girl who plants a willow tree and grows up, gets married, and names their child Willow. Bob feels like they watched it already, and Gabe hated it. They yell for Star Exploders III.Teddy shows Charlie The Gurgles to try to calm Charlie. Teddy also sings along to the show's theme song. Teddy starts getting annoyed with the show and turns the TV off.Amy, Gabe, and Bob pass some of the audience wearing costumes. Bob asks for the hamburger in Amy's purse. Amy hands the hamburger to Bob before commenting that she had a different picture of "lunch and a movie". Bob thinks Gabe said "lunch in a movie". Bob likes it anyway, not buying the expensive movie theater food. Gabe asks for the milkshakes. Amy looks in her purse and groans, then lets Gabe put the straw in her purse. As the movie starts, a person with a tentacle hat sits in front of them. Amy asks him to take his tentacle hat off.Teddy turns the living room into a Moroccan palace. PJ brings in the cake. Teddy sees it, but it has the wrong saying. It says "Bon voyage, Esther and Marty". Teddy explains how he's going to explain that. PJ says he can just tell them "Bon voyage" is French for "Happy anniversary". Teddy asks about the "Esther and Marty" part. PJ does not care about them because they're probably already on the ship. Teddy asks PJ what he knows about Charlie's blankie and PJ sent it on a donation. He makes Teddy go solve the problem because he brought the wrong cake.Amy, Gabe, and Bob see stars exploding. Gabe says it's awesome. but the person behind says they used it in Solar Troopers Star Quest IV. Amy, bored, asks how many stars have to explode before the movie is over. A person behind them tells Amy that there are 10,365 more stars by information from a chat room. Amy turns on her phone and people tell her it's distracting. She replies that her phone is distracting from the destruction of the Milky Way. Amy takes the popcorn from someone and shakes it on the floor, and walks out of the room, angry.Teddy goes to look for the blankie in the donation shop. She asks Leslie, the shop manager, for a part of the donation. Leslie doesn't let Teddy look. Teddy explains that they accidentally sent her little sister's blankie away and she is crying. Leslie feels that it's important, but still doesn't let her take it. Leslie answers a call about dog washing, a side business. As he takes this call, Teddy looks into the truck to look for Charlie's blankie. The driver starts the engine and drives. Teddy yells out to have the truck stop and go back. Part 2 Aziz explains the different names of the food to PJ. PJ asks if his name really is Aziz. He says it is on Saturdays between the hours of 5 and 9. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, it is Raoul from El Gaucho's. PJ mentions being in the food delivery business and working for Kwikki Chicki. Aziz asks if that's the store they make people wear a hat with the cartoon beak, and asks where his pride is. Teddy calls PJ, about to tell him that she is trapped when she finds a cute top. PJ can't hear her, so he goes outside to the patio. Teddy tells him he's locked in and PJ says it's stupid to be in that situation. As he says this, the door shuts on PJ. PJ asks Teddy to ignore that and hangs up. He look in and asks Charlie to open the door. Charlie goes to the door and knocks over some food. PJ calls Charlie there and Charlie takes down all of the decorations and the food. PJ asks why Charlie can do all of that, but she can't open the door. Amy is sitting outside of the theater. Bob and Gave leave, and Amy asks why. Gabe says the person wearing the tentacles cut the cheese. Bob also wants onion rings and Gabe is surprised they bought onion rings. Amy feels sick of 40 year olds, and a nerd passing says he's only 36. Amy tosses the onion rings to Bob. Bob asks for Gabe to help with Amy. Gabe asks for Gabe's Day in return. Leslie opens the door and screams when he sees an arm. He says people would donate anything. He sees Teddy and she shows Leslie her cute top. Leslie lets her know something that would look good with that and yells to get out of the truck. Leslie explains that his mom likes first dibs on the donation pile. Teddy thinks it's bad that Leslie has to sleep in a futon. Leslie asks to say that to his mom. PJ goes around the house trying to find somewhere to climb in. PJ finds an open window and climbs into it. He gets stuck in the window. Amy is watching The Willow Weeps Tomorrow. She feels sad with another person in the movies. Bob and Gabe come in and Bob tells her she wanted to be with Amy. Gabe does not pay attention and says their movie ended. Bob mentions an anniversary surprise for Amy. Gabe tries to leave but Bob stops him, threatening to cancel Gabe's Day. Gabe goes back and sits next to the nerd. Gabe asks why he's there, but the nerd explains he has feelings too and he's not just a robot. He thinks it would be awesome. Teddy is in the truck with Leslie, who tells her his life story. Leslie left Broadway and never looked back again. Teddy asks what Leslie is sitting on and why he's sitting on it. Leslie explains that he has posterior hydrolysis, meaning butt sweats. Teddy finds out it's Charlie's blankie. She picks it up, looking at it sickly before it falls out the window. Teddy tries to get the truck to go back. Bob is letting Amy go in to the romantic dinner. Amy goes in and PJ yells "Surprise!" from the window. Charlie is covered in food, eating all of it. PJ and Gabe would like to present a romantic dinner, but that ended up on the floor. They show a peanut butter toast. Gabe introduces the Dancing Duncans. Teddy talks about how blankies are the closest item for a child, even if it's covered in tire tracks and butt sweats. Teddy wants to wash it after Charlie falls asleep. Teddy is amazed how they eventually forget about them. Teddy thinks Charlie would forget her blankie when she was 5, if she is like Teddy. Gabe holds Coco and wishes Teddy good night. Teddy says if Charlie is like Gabe, she might bring her blankie on her honeymoon. Good luck, Charlie. End Credits Amy, Gabe, Bob, and PJ are in the theater, and Bob says he's hungry. Amy pulls out a burger and passes it to Bob. Amy gives a bucket of chicken to PJ. Gabe wants something else because he had chicken yesterday. Amy pulls out a roasted chicken and Gabe asks why there are no fixings. Amy passes the fixings to Gabe. Bob asks for more and Amy tries to get more, and Aziz pops out. Aziz passes the nachos to Amy and the audience shushes Amy. Aziz takes a chip and goes back in.